mere memories
by Written-Not Heard
Summary: SEQUEL TO MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS danny finally meets his son but will his parents accept his ghost half now that he is forced to tell them because of his son? and what about sam what ever happened to her.
1. parents: Samantha Manson & Daniel Fenton

Danny sat on the roof of the op center wondering for the millionth time as to where his Sammy could be. He had searched all over the New York state area in search for her but so far nothing but then a week ago he had gotten a voice message from her telling him that she loved him, the reason she hadn't been in contact was her parents and there was something important she needed to tell him.

Suddenly his thoughts were shattered by the ringing of the doorbell he was about to yell for someone to answer it but then he remembered that the house was empty. His parents had gone out to get materials for their latest invention and Jazz was at a psych lecture. Sighing he phased through the various levels of his house stopping at the front door. He opened the door to reveal a tall black woman dressed in a brown pencil skirt, tucked in white blouse, brown jacket, and black heels; hair held back in a tight bun but loose bangs framing her pretty face.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I am looking for a mister Daniel James Fenton," she asked.

"I am he; please come in," Danny said opening the door wider. He turned around as she came in and led her into the kitchen.

"Please sit. Is there anything you would like to drink?"

The woman promptly sat down at the kitchen table and requested water. Grabbing two glasses of water he set one down in front of the woman and the second in front of himself as he sat opposite of his guest.

"My name is Ms. Sandra Fey. Mr. Fenton I would like to inform you that you are now the custodial guardian of one Seph Shadow Fenton."

Danny looked at the woman confused, wondering who she was talking about.

"Um, excuse me but I am not quite sure who you're talking about."

"I am talking about him," Sandra reached down to her left and lifted a baby carrier revealing a small infant.

"According to my paperwork his name is Seph Shadow Fenton; date of birth: August 25th 2008, time: 9:10 pm, weight: 5 lbs 3 oz, height: 57 cm, eyes: blue, hair: black, mother: Samantha Elizabeth Manson and father: Daniel James Fenton."

Not taking his eyes off the sleeping infant his mind drifted to his night with Sam about 9 months ago. He wondered how in the world he could be a father at 18. What if he did something wrong or he messed up. He wasn't exactly the most responsible person. But all those doubts vanished when the boy opened his eyes to reveal icy cerulean eyes tinged violet and his little hand rose and clutched to Danny's pinky; gripping it tightly. Immediately he knew everything would be okay but it hurt him that Sam had not told him, that she had kept the fact that he was now a father, that he hadn't been with her during the pregnancy, to comfort her, to see his son being born.

"Mr. Fenton," Sandra interrupted Danny's thoughts, "I now ask you will you take full custody over Seph?"

"Yes, of course," Danny said without hesitation. Even though he had only seen the child for a few moments he instantly loved him and felt the need to protect him from the world. Even if it seemed Seph's own mother did not desire him; Danny did.

Without a second thought Danny signed the papers legalizing the fact that he was now in custody of Seph Shadow Fenton.

Ms. Fey left and it was when Danny was left with his infant son that he wondered if Seph had inherited his ghost powers and why did Sam not want to be in her son's life. He came to the conclusion to call Sam and test his son's DNA for ectoplasm later.

Picking up the phone he dialed Sam's cell number hoping she would finally pick up the phone.

"Hello," answered a solemn voice, "who is this?"

"Um Daniel Fenton; can I talk to Sam Manson," he asked.

"This is Mrs. Manson and no you cannot."

"Well could you at least tell her I called?"

"I cannot do that either Daniel because she is...well... Samantha i-is dead."

"Wait but-what about Seph," he asked glancing at his son.

"She lost too much blood having Seph and she obviously didn't want Jeremy or I to have the child so she gave him up to you... Now please do not call this number any more Daniel as we wish to have no part in Seph's life… it's much too painful."

Leaving Danny to process that information Mrs. Manson hung up. Grabbing Seph's carrier Danny numbly climbed the steps to his room. Gently setting the carrier down on the floor, the teenage boy collapsed onto his bed silent sobs shuddering through his body.

_What was am I going to do without you? I told you before I couldn't live without you so what's keeping me here?_

Just then a cry of protest pierced the air. Rising he saw the infant flailing in his carrier; clearly upset at being confined. He got up, released his son from his carrier, and sat down on his bed holding Seph to his chest.

"All better now?"

Seph just snuggled closer into his father's embrace; a content smile on his face.

"You know you look so much like her," he stated seeing Sam in Seph every time he looked at him.

Oblivious to what was going on, the infant just blinked his eyes sleepily; before his breathing quieted and he fell asleep.

Gently the teenager laid his son on the bed before curling up next to him; wrapping his arm protectively around the infant. This is who he had to live for, he was the only part of Sam he had left and he would protect him with his life.


	2. danny we're home

_Buzz Buzz_

Danny blearily opened his sleep caked eyes. He peered at Seph still blissfully asleep, before groping around for his vibrating cell phone. Finally getting a hold of his phone he saw the id. flashing Jazz's number.

"Hey Jazz."

"Hey Danny, um Mom and Dad called asking me to start dinner but my lecture doesn't end for another hour and a half. So I was uh wondering if you could do it instead."

"Sure it's not like I was doing anything any way, well besides sleeping," he yawned.

"Ok then, I'll see you later."

"Wait; do you know what happened to all the baby furniture? I don't think mom threw it away."

"I think it's in the attic. But why-"

"Thanks see you later," Danny cut her off quickly and hung up.

Checking to make sure Seph was still sleeping, Danny quickly jogged up the backstairs to the attic. Opening the door he reached to the left to flick on the lights. Labeled boxes were haphazardly stacked and placed in the room; along with a few miscellaneous things hidden under white sheets.

"Baby things…baby things," Danny muttered under his breath as he searched for the correct label.

"Here it is," he said reaching for a large box hidden behind some old Christmas decorations. Back in his room he swiftly pieced together the old dark blue crib and highchair; leaving the dusty clothes and toys in the box. Taking a towel he wiped the dust off the old items. Grabbing the highchair, blankets, and Seph he phased through the floor into the kitchen. He placed Seph in the highchair, the dirty blankets in the wash, and dashed into the lab to grab a DNA testing kit.

While the small infant still slumbered, Danny quickly pricked him on the foot and placed the drawn blood on the viewing slide. Slipping the slide under the microscope, he carefully searched for any ectoplasm. As expected, there was the green ectoplasm staining half of his son's DNA.

_Wait…what am I going to tell mom and dad about Seph? And now that I know Seph is half ghost I'll have to tell them about Danny Phantom. _

"Shit," He muttered as scenarios of what to tell his parents and how they would react raced though his mind. After contemplating his problem he decided it would be best if he told his parent's about his ghost half first. This way, if they didn't accept him he could leave without them knowing about Seph and they wouldn't have the chance to hunt the child down.

Sighing he began to make the spaghetti for dinner. Half an hour later as Danny had just finished dinner Seph woke up crying, for food. Knowing that his mom kept baby formula on the top shelf of the pantry, for when his baby cousins came over, he expertly prepared a bottle and fed him. The baby once again fell asleep and Danny laid him down in the crib in his room. Downstairs, seated at the kitchen table, he awaited the arrival of his parents and sister.

20 minutes later

"Danny we're home."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: ok so this is kinda a filler chappie i promise the next one will be more... eventful i guess u could say**


	3. we can talk or you can kill me

"Danny we're home."

Immediately a tsunami of nervousness threatened to crash over him, but he forced himself to stay calm and collected though the ordeal. Slowly he opened his eyes as he saw his parents walk into the kitchen carrying various supplies for their ghost hunting equipment.

"Hey Danny I smell spaghetti," Jack said in a sing song voice before taking all the supplies into the basement.

"Hey Danny," his mother said giving him a kiss on the cheek, "dinner smells great."

"Jazz is gonna eat pizza with her friends so it's just us for dinner," she spoke as she distributed the food onto three plates. She set the last plate on the table just as Jack lumbered up the stairs. They both sat at the table immediately digging into their food. Maddie at an unhurried and dainty pace; while Jack at a quicker pace. Danny hardly touched his food not feeling hungry.

"Something the matter Danny," his mother asked noticing his untouched food.

"No I'm just not that-," he paused for a moment, "actually yes…yes there is.

"What's wrong sweetie?" His mother put down her fork and gave Danny her full attention. She nudged Jack to make sure he was paying attention.

"Mom, Dad," he looked at them both in the eyes, " I have been keeping a very big secret and lying to for the past four years."

His parent's looked at him in apprehension, worry and expectation.

"Whatever it is, we will still love you," his mother prompted gently.

Jack nodded eagerly.

Danny closed his eyes, "Do you promise?"

His voice came out in low whisper.

Honey just tell us what-"

"No! I need you to promise...please, just...do you promise?"

He pleaded his eyes open and searching theirs.

"Of course Danny, of course we promise," she finally conceded

"Yeah, son we promise," his father echoed.

"Thank you," his features relaxed.

"This is something I have to show you and when I do, you will either end up accepting me or...hating me."

His father frowned at that statement, and his mother began to protest, but he cut her off.

"This is what I am," he whispered softly. He closed his eyes and reached within himself for the familiar cool of his ghost half and let it passover his body; transforming him into Phantom.

He heard the gasps of shock and then the silence. He kept his eyes closed, childishly thinking that he could just wish it all away and hide.

But he couldn't...not any longer.

He opened his eyes taking in the shocked faces of his parents. His mother's face was filled with shock, sorrow, anger, and realization. While his father's was confused and disbelieving.

Not able to take the staring, he finally looked away from their expressions.

"I'm going out for a walk...I'll be back in an hour. Then we can talk or...you can try and kill me."

Leaving not time for his parent's to disagree, he phased through the second floor into his room. He turned to his son's crib and saw that he was awake.

"Hey there Seph, let's go for a walk." Seph just babbled in response. Grabbing a blanket he bundled Seph and phased through the wall into the open air.

Holding Seph securely in his arms, he intangibly flew threw the town; reveling in the peace it gave him. Unthinkingly he flew down to the park. Feet touching solid ground he phased back to his human side and walked to a familiar spot of his and Sam's. Sitting against it he propped up Seph against his legs; just letting him pull on his fingers and babble to him in baby talk. He smiled at the baby's antics.

"Hey Seph ," he cooed softly. Brushing back the child's hair as he talked quietly to him...about Sam.

"Sam she's your mommy," he whispered softly to him.

"When we get back I'll show you a picture of her. She's very pretty. Raven black hair, soft pale skin, shorter than me, and very beautiful amethyst eyes." As he described Sam to their son he saw so much of her and himself in him; his face was practically a boy version of Sam's, except he had Danny's mouth, his hair was raven black, skin pale, and his eyes were Danny's; icy cold blue but speckled with amethyst.

"We used to sit here all the time and talk, the park was one of her favorite places...you would have loved her."

Seph blinked and shifted his head a bit; as if he understood. Danny looked up in the sky and saw the cloud's darkening as if about to rain, he sighed.

"I guess it's time to go home and face the music," he said to Seph. He shifted to his Phantom form and intangibly flew back home.


	4. the eyes of her son that arent her son's

Landing in his room he lay his yawning son down in his crib.

He packed his back pack with all the cash stashed in his back closet, a few changes of clothes for himself and Seph, computer hardrive, cell phone, and a few pictures.

"Just in case, he whispered to himself.

"Sleep," he whispered to the tired child.

Knowing the infant would be asleep in a few moments he phased through the floor into the kitchen.

He sighed seeing that his parent's were absent from the room he headed into the living room. Sure enough there they were sitting on the couch, his mother absently sipping a cup of coffee and father chewing on a piece fudge.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat

"Danny," his mother stood up as soon as she caught sight of him.

They both stood looking at each other awkwardly. Jack warily watching the both of them.

"Why don't you sit down," Jack suggested.

Danny nodded sitting on the floor across from them.

"It was the accident. Wasn't it," his mother asked; suddenly.

The question caught him off guard and he stumbled over his words.

"Y-yeah it was. You guys were so disappointed that your invention wasn't working. I wanted to help...so I went inside. There was this on button inside and I pressed. Then there was this green flash of light and pain. It hurt so damn bad like my body was being ripped apart piece by piece," he whispered, not looking up from the floor.

"Why, baby, why didn't you tell us?"

"I-I was afraid. Every day you both told me of how you were gonna rip the ghost kid apart molecule by molecule, or other forms of torture. You were both so determined. I thought you guys wouldn't even try and let me tell you the truth. You would just try and capture me."

"We're sorry, baby. We shouldn't have made you feel like you couldn't tell us," his mother whispered.

"It's okay, I'm good now. As long as I don't have to take out any more of your inventions," Danny muttered.

"What was that son," his father asked curiously.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly, "the um reason why some of your...um inventions stopped working was because I was um sabotaging them. Especially the dangerous ones...sorry.

"What are you sorry for? If anything you mother and I should be saying sorry. We're the ones that could have injured you with our work," Jack protested.

"So I guess that I don't have to leave...right?"

"Of course not," the ghost hunters exclaimed.

Danny visible relaxed, but inside he was filled with turmoil.

_I still have to tell them about Seph...I mean he's the reason I even told them about Phantom. Or maybe I could take Clockworks advice and make a lair, and then Seph and I could just stay there. Yeah right! Who am I kidding I can't raise Seph in the __Ghost Zone__. Guess I'll have to tell them...shit. _

"Um guys," he said nervously.

"Yeah," His father spoke up.

"Th-there is some-something else I h-have to tell you."

"What's wrong," Maddie asked, concerned.

"Th-there isn't really anything _wrong_; there is just someone I want you to meet."

"Um...okay, where are they?"

"Upstairs in my room," Danny got up and lead his parents to his room.

They stopped outside the door; Danny turned and looked his parents in the eyes.

"Whether you approve or not he is staying with me. Even if that means my leaving this house."

His parent's looked at him in apprehension of who they were about to see. Danny entered the room flanked by his parents. The room was dark and shrouded with shadows, except where the soft silver rays of the moon spilled into the room.

The young raven hired boy motioned for his parents to stay near the door as he ventured forward. They saw him pick something up before walking into the moonlight. The rays bathed the teenager and baby, illuminating their features. Maddie and Jack didn't speak but, Danny could tell they were confused.

Then Seph began to stir in his father's arms, blearily blinking the sleep away as he stared happily at Danny. Maddie watched Danny whisper to the infant, before the child turned to face them.

"What the," Jack quietly exclaimed, as Maddie gasped.

Maddie found herself gazing into the alluring eyes of her son, which were not her son's but this infants'. Seph blinked a few times before closing his eyes and snuggling comfortably in the arms of his father.

Danny smiled a soft smile before placing a gentle kiss on his son's forehead. He then disappeared into the shadows and came back empty handed; beckoning for his parents to follow him out of the room.

Time for the inquiry to begin.


	5. my everything

**Sorry about not updating sooner but my thumb drive files weren't compatible with the software at my mum's house. By the way I Hate word perfect. Immensely. I do not own **_**Everything by life house**_

**Anyways on to the story **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Danny was surprisingly calm as he led his parents down the stairs and into the kitchen. The two adults slumped into their seats; trying to process what they had just seen.

"Who-who was that," Maddie asked completely confused.

"That was Seph …my son."

"That can't - hell no – you didn't – how the - you can't have a son," Jack exclaimed jumping up.

"Jack sit down. Now…Danny, how did this happen?"

"This afternoon while you guys were out, this social worker came by. She told me about him and I know he's my son. There's no way he couldn't be, plus there was a blood test in the file. So I signed all the papers and have had him all afternoon."

"Son, you can't – I mean the responsibility and…," Jack trailed off.

"Honey what your father and I are trying to say is that taking care of an infant is a lot of work, a lot of responsibility. Plus you're still in school and there's no way you are going to drop out. How do you plan on supporting him?"

"Mom, just because you think I can't do it," he motioned for his mother to not interrupt, "doesn't mean I can't. It doesn't matter anyway; I can never give him up."

"But Danny, what of his mother? Why did she give you all the responsibility of caring for a baby? She shouldn't have dumped the burden-"

"Shut the fuck up," Danny growled.

"Danny, I just trying to-," Danny cut her off.

"Don't you ever call Seph a burden! Don't you get it? She didn't have a choice He is the _only_ thing I have left of his mother. The only girl who accepted me for what I am," he spoke sadly, "the only one I ever loved."

"Danny," Jack spoke softly, "who is Seph's mother?"

"It doesn't matter," he spoke so softly, his face painted with pain.

"Baby, it does matter," Maddie moved to hold her son's hand. He shied away from her touch, getting up and moving by the stairs.

"She died... giving birth to Seph," he said forlornly, disappearing up the stairs before his parent's could say anything.

Dejectedly, Danny climbed the stairs and headed into his room locking the door behind him. Stooping down by Seph's crib he picked him up, gently cradling him in his arms. Going to his ipod he softly played a song that reminded him of Sam.

_Find me here, speak to me  
I want to feel you, I need to hear you  
You are the light that's leading me to the place  
Where I find peace again  
You are the strength that keeps me walking  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting  
You are the life to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything_

Resting Seph against his chest he slowly slid to the floor; allowing the music to take him.

_And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
You calm the storms and you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall_

Memories of her flashed through his mind. Her smile, the first time she wore Gothic clothes, fixing hi up after ghost fights, when she saved him from himself, their first kiss.

_You still my heart and you take my breath away  
Would you take me in, take me deeper now  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
Cause you're all I want, you're all I need_

She truly was all he wanted. All he needed, the only reason he was alive and well today was because of her. Hell if not for her, he'd be dead and Seph would never even have existed.

_You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
Everything, everything_

How the fuck was he supposed to go on without her? He didn't even know. But there was no fucking way he'd ever leave Seph.

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

He loved Seph. He was the only thing of Sam that he had left and he would never let him go. Well the only thing beside mere memories


	6. I got London when all i wanted Seph

**Author Note: so I know its been awhile since I've updated anything but I was being lazy and inspiration was hiding from me. And plus my finals are coming so write now I'm procrastinating studying instead of story writing.**

Chapter 6

He was gone. Gone forever, I never even saw him and now I never would. I would never hold him, comfort him, sing sweet lullabies to him, talk sweetly to him, never watch him grow up, never know him. I had failed my Seph so horribly, but not only him…his father as well. I could never face Danny, I had taken his only son from him. But he could not miss what he had never known; the least I can do is spare him of this pain. Right? But this means I can never go back to him. If I did he would see through me like glass…and I...I'm not strong enough to lie to him. I will this endure...alone…for him. He has been through so much; he doesn't need the mess that I am right now.

"Sammy…Sammy-kins."

"Yes," I spoke monotonously.

"Oh good you're listening, I'll have you know I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes," Mrs. Manson chuckled, "Now we'll be landing in a few minutes so make sure you have your carry-on."

I nodded sullenly. I didn't feel like talking, I didn't feel like doing anything really…not anymore. I didn't really understand why we (aka my father, mother and I) were moving to London, England. My mother had never expressed wanting to live in a metropolis; i.e. the reason why we had lived in Amity Park. Perhaps this was her way of getting over my "mistake"; starting a whole new life on a different continent where we knew no one.

"Come along Samantha," my mother stood from her seat. I blinked, in surprise, not realizing that the plane had landed and we were now able to depart. Grabbing my carry-on bag I followed my mother to front of the airport. There was no reason for us to retrieve our luggage from the baggage claim simply because we had none. All of our things had been sent over by mail and arrived a few days ago at our new house.

As we entered the limo that would take us to our new place, my mother babbled on about decorating the house because she thought since we had a new house, were in a new country and had a new life this meant new furniture. Tuning her out I let my gaze focus on the city, that was London, pass bye.

About an hour later the limo pulled up into a drive way that curved right up to the mansion that was my new home. Climbing out I slowly scanned the old mansion; made out of gray stone with ivy creeping up its ancient walls, it had a bit of a gothic church style with its arching windows and stone ledges. I had to admit my mother had taste in picking out property.

"Come on Sammy-kins," my mother called from the threshold of the old English manor.

Sighing I brushed past her, taking in the larger foyer. Sunlight filtered in from the high windows above the door, it made the white polished marble floors and 2 staircases gleam. Each staircase ran along an opposite wall before connecting on the second floor. Beneath where both staircases melded together was a set of oak double doors. As my mother wandered into the parlor room on my left, talking to the realtor on her cellphone, I slipped through the double doors.

It was large ballroom with polished black marble flooring. The walls were a soft cream with a domed ceiling. Suspended from the mirror inlay ceiling was a beautiful silver and crystal chandelier [AN: like the one in phantom of the opera on a smaller scale]. Walking to the far wall made almost entirely of windows and a set of large French doors was a suspended patio. [AN: like the in the animated version of Anastasia, when Anya goes into the maze garden]. To the left and right of the patio were sets of stairs leading to a slightly English garden, but instead of bushes there were trees.

Leaning against gray stone railing I could see the landscape of our property. The lawn bordered a forest at the back but on the sides was all grass. In the middle of the garden I could see a fountain, curious of what else was kept within I was about to make my way down the stairs, but was stopped by the shrill call of my mother.

"There you are Samantha, come lets go explore the second floor."

I frowned in disappointment, but resolved to explore tomorrow.

"Mom, um...how big is our property," I asked quietly following my mother.

"I believe the realtor said 5 acres. Why do you ask darling?"

"Oh no reason," I looked at the empty and bare walls of the foyer as my mother chattered on about the house.

As we climbed the stairs I reflexively placed my hand on the marble banister, but snatched back as if burned. The banister was cool to the touch, much like Danny's touch when in ghost mode. I frowned refusing to dwell on those thoughts, in fear of bursting to tears before my mother. Crossing my arms I continued up the stairs. Note to self: do not touch the banister. I stopped beside my mother who was standing in the middle of the hall.

"To the left are my and your father's quarter as well as an office. To the right are your quarters and the library. With some persuasion the realtor got the previous owner to leave behind all of the books in the library. So feel free to go through and keep what you like. I'll leave it up to you, now go and see your quarters. We'll meet in the foyer in an hour."

As I watched my mother disappear down the hall, inwardly sighed in relief; I wasn't sure if I would be able to take more of my mom's incessant chattering.

Curious I wandered through the first door I saw; which happened to be the library. The floor was a deep cherry wood and 3 of the 4 walls were completely lined with shelves, each one filled with books; there were also bookcases in the middle room creating hallways. Lightly I ran the tips of my fingers along the spines of the hardcover bound and old volumes. The far wall was basically one large window, with a built in cushioned bench underneath; running the length of the wall. Realizing I had yet to explore my room, I curiously wondered what it would look like, seeing as I already loved what I had seen of the house.

-------------------

"So darling what do you think of your quarters? I love mine they..." I tuned out my mother as my thoughts drifted to my room.

In actuality my "room" was 4 different rooms; parlor, bathroom, closet, bedroom. The parlor walls were completely white, with 2 wide windows on the far wall; facing the front of the house. The room was complete with deep cherry wood flooring and a smooth gray tile fire place.

The white walls and cherry flooring continued throughout my quarters except in the bathroom. There the walls and floor were tiled gray marble. It also had a matching tiled shower with glass walls, a white clawed foot bathtub and large mirror above 2 sinks. The sinks, bath and shower faucets were silver. Completing the room was a window, overlooking the side of the house, above the tub; which was on a raised dais and an arched entryway leading to my closet. Shoe racks, traverse poles, and shelves lined the large closet. Along with a built in vanity, window and a door leading to my room. In there was another fireplace and two windows, facing the front of the house.

"They're fine mom," I pulled away from my thoughts, "they just need some paint and furniture."

I gave my mother a small smile to convey just how much I liked it, but it immediately disappeared as I realized what was happening to me. I was using this house, the chore to decorate, and explore as a distraction; so I wouldn't think of Seph or Danny. I turned away from my mother and closed my eyes as a lone tear escaped. I knew once these "projects" were over I'd be right back where I started, and it would hurt...a lot

**Author note: **

**So the next few chapters are gonna be about Sam, because I'm sure many of you are wondering what s up with sam how is she.**

**Basically this chapter is mostly an informative one on her "new life." like where she is living and stuff like that**


	7. she said fucking yes

**A/N:**

**I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS STORY**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Danny… Danny wake up its me, Jazz."

"Go away," Danny groaned in protest.

"Please Danny," She begged, "Mom and Dad aren't even here. The mayor called them away for the monthly check up on the ghost invasion defenses."

"Fine," he grumbled. Stiffly he rose from his position off the ground cautious not to drop his sleeping son.

Checking the infant's diaper he wrinkled up his nose in disgust at the faint smell coming from it. Grabbing a towel from his bathroom he spread it on his bed and lay Seph on it. Grabbing all of the necessary items out of his bathroom, which he had stocked yesterday, he quickly changed the baby and put the stinking diaper in a small garbage bag.

Satisfied with the state of the infant's hygiene, Danny lay him down in his crib, covered him with a blanket and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Sighing at the thought of having to confront Jazz, the teen stepped out of his room just as his sister was about to yell his name.

"Be quiet," he whispered, "he's sleeping."

"He rolled his eyes as his sister's widened in understanding. Brushing past her, he motioned for the redhead to follow him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Not bothering to join his sister at the round kitchen table, Danny gathered up a bowl and spoon before fetching milk and cereal; making himself a bowl of cereal. Setting the bowl down at the table he joined his sister, who was quietly nursing a cup of coffee.

Waiting for his sister to make the first move, he ate his cereal in silence as he contemplated about his infant son upstairs. Calculating how he best take care of Seph; he was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of Jazz's voice.

"What's his name?"

"Seph Fenton, born August 25th," he said giving Jazz a pointed look, knowing that she was stalling.

Knowing that her little brother had caught herm she sighed in defeat.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Look Jazz," he said angrily, "if mom and dad sent you to try and convince me to give up Seph, just give up."

"No, Danny they didn't send me Danny and honestly it's your life and I accept that. I just want to know what you're getting into, that's it going to be hard. That now it's about Seph and if you aren't absolutely one hundred percent sure about this then…"

"You don't think I don't know that?"

She shrugged.

"Jazz it's more than-I…you don't understand."

"Sam is his mother," she stated bluntly.

Looking into his sisters teal eyes, he'd known she would've figure it out sooner than later, "yeah."

Pulling his eyes from Jazz's, they drifted to the window above the sink.

"Did you know that Sam died," his spoke in a strangled whisper, "August 25th?"

Knowing she would piece it together, he eyes drifted close.

"No," she whispered, "oh Danny."

She shivered inwardly at the raw emotion in her brother's eye's as he looked at her.

"He's the only thing I have left of her Jazz. The only thing."

"I'm so sorry," she offered quietly.

"I even asked her to marry me, Jazz, last December at Christmas. You know what she said?"

He asked as if daring her to say something,

"She said yes…she said fucking yes."

**

* * *

A/N**

**Hey people yes I am still alive. I know its been awhile but I have been trying to get this chappie up for quite sometime. **

**Yeah.**

**Anyway I was hoping someone might want to be a BETA for this story of mine. Or if someone knows of a BETA they might could suggest.**

**I know this chappie is short and I said that there would be more Sam M. but this came instead. Anyway I've already started the next ch. For this but I hv a gigantic trial and film project soooooo it might be a while**

**SHOUTOUTS TO:**

**phantomphreak09: Sam dyeing was a cover up story, her parents don't want her to have anything to do Danny or Seph**

**PhantomFreak301: Tucker doesn't exist in the story, srry. Oh and nice try but no spoilers.**

**And remember REVIEWS are YUMMY**


	8. nephew of mine

**A/N: I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER! PM ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED OR IF YOU KNOW SOMEONE WHO IS **

Chapter 8

"Danny," Jazz called out to him as he was about to leave the kitchen.

Stopping at the door way he waited for Jazz to continue.

"Can I see him?"

Not really knowing what to say hesitantly turned around and nodded a yes. Not waiting for his sister to get up he left the kitchen and headed to his room.

Stopping in front of his door he turned around to face his sister.

"He's sleeping so I need you to be quiet," he whispered,

Seeing Jazz nod in confirmation he opened his door and allowed his sister entrance.

[Jazz POV]

As Danny had expected I stayed absolutely silent as I entered the room of my younger brother. In years before Danny's room had always been his sanctuary. Of course me being his older sister he loathed when I was in his room; therefore I had never really had a good look at his room, not since he was about 10 years old. I mean for siblings we are rather close nowadays; but whenever we have discussion or anything of the sort they are never in Danny's room.

Satisfying my curiosity I took my time assessing his room. The ceiling was no longer its drab white but had been painted a deep night color crossing indigo and blue. Neon green stars were scattered across; not in any particular formation. The walls were painted a loyal blue with all the molding and accents black. On the left wall was a large silver bookcase with doors. Each door was adorned with random pictures; most of them Sam.

Beneath the large bay window, across from the door, rested a double bed with a black frame; the comforter was once again a blue quite similar to the wall color, but the pillows and trimming were neon green and silver.

To the left of the door was the ever present desk that Danny had had since he was 7, but had been repainted white with neon green accenting. As well as the computer he had built 2 years ago.

On the right wall the closet door was decorated with various paraphernalia; notes written in silver sharpie, band labels, and more pictures. The bathroom door was next to the closet door but it was decorated with a simple mural in silver, white & neon green.

"Jazz?"

"Hmm," I said turning to look at my brother. My breath caught in my throat as I saw Danny cradling a small infant in his arms. Suddenly I knew there was no denying it any longer; my brother was a teenage single father. I mean I had known it before but seeing Seph in Danny's arms…it had seemed so surreal before.

"Can…can I hold him," I asked shyly.

I almost immediately took back my words as I saw the emotions that flickered across his face in rapid succession.

"Yeah… you can hold him. Just be careful…please."

I would have retorted, seeing as how Danny had been clumsiest kid during his freshman and sophomore years, but refrained knowing how hard it would be for him.

"Always," I said locking eyes with my brother. Gingerly taking Seph from my brother's arms I rocked him and sat down and leaned against the bed headboard; patting the bed a motioned for Danny to sit.

"Does he have any ectoplasm in his blood," I asked not beating around the bush.

Running his hand through his hair, he curtly nodded.

"Do mom and dad know that he does?"

"Honestly…I don't know. I mean they might suspect, seeing as I do, but they probably didn't give it much thought after I left them in the kitchen.

"So what are you gonna do? I mean you have a lot to take into consideration. You still have to finish school, probably get a job to support Seph, and you can't leave him in a daycare program or with a sitter; he could have accidental power bursts," I was curious as to what my brother had come up with.

"Well school wise, unless mom and dad accept Seph and are willing to watch him during the day; I figure I'll have to most likely take on-line high school classes. I know I want to go to college and I am going to go; I'll just have to do night classes or the on-line thing."

I blinked owlishly at my brother quite impressed with his current plans for himself and my nephew.

"Danny is there something else," I asked seeing the pensive look on his face.

"Before Sam left for New York, she and I talked about getting a studio for her to live in for when she came back to Amity in the summer and to use while in college."

"Yeah…so what does that have to do with anything?"

"She asked me to go apartment hunting for her and I said yes. So she set up an account in my name with money in it for the place and to furnish it…" He trailed off; eyes never leaving pictures on his bookcase.

"Danny," I spoke slowly, "how much money did Sam give you?"

"About 1 million," he whispered; looking up at me

My mouth open I blatantly gaped at my brother…my millionaire brother.

[No POV]

"Flies Jazz flies."

"I-I…well I um I knew that Sam was rich…but I didn't know she was that rich!"

"The money was just an allowance for her until she turned 18. When she turned 18 her parents were going to give her 20% of all of their assets; company, family money, you name it. So she figured she'd give me what was left; since she is set to inherit everything."

"Wait a minute…I thought you said she'd only get 20%."

"Well she is her parents' only child and heir so as she got older they were going to give her more and more of their wealth and upon their deaths she would receive whatever she didn't already own."

"Oh… well did you already get an apartment?"

"Yeah it's near the university; completely paid for and furnished."

"So what are you gonna do with the apartment, rent it out?"

"I don't know Jazz; the apartment has a whole bunch of Sam's things and mine as well. I think…I think Seph and I might…go and live there," he said thoughtfully.

"Might Jazz, I will most defiantly, though, if mom and dad can't deal with me being a half ghost." He rushed out when he caught sight of his sister's expression.

"Jazz there isn't anything you can say that will change my mind on this, ok," He said not allowing her to voice her opinion.

Sighing the red head nodded in acquiescence.

"Well could I at least see the place where my brother and nephew could be living... potentially," she motioned for Danny to take Seph.

"Ok, but while we're out, I gotta go get some more baby things for Seph," He rose from the bed, "you okay with that?"

"Yeah, but you might want to clean yourself up a bit before we go," she gestured to his appearance before snatching Seph out of his arms.

"Come on Seph," Jazz grabbed Seph's things, "why don't we let we give your daddy time to get ready for the day."

"Jazz?"

"Yeah Danny?"

She turned around to face her brother.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"I know Danny…your welcome."

**A/N:**

**I know I am taking forever long to update this and all of my othere things buti have bben super busy and procrastinating and I really hate that I have but right now I am on break so maybe I'll have more time I really don't know because I have a major research report due May 1****st**** so I chapter update might continue to be scarce. I am super sorry.**

**I AM CURRENTLY SEARCHING FOR A BETA READER FOR THIS STORY BECAUSE I REALLY DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO PROOF AND SOME FEEDBACK WOULD BE GREAT FOR THIS. I DO HAVE A VAERY CLEAR IDEA OF WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING I JUST IT JUST NEEDS TO BE TYPED UP AND MORE DETAILED. I ALSO DO KNOW EACTLY HOW THIS WILL END.**


	9. silenced screams

Chapter 9 Silenced Screams

"Miss Samantha, your mother requests your presence in her parlor room."

"Jake," Sam made a face at her family's butler, "what have I told you about calling me Samantha!"

"My apologies, _Miss Sam_, but your mother requests your presence in her private parlor."

"Thank you Jake," she replied sweetly, "oh and Jake could you please tell Lena I'll be down in the kitchen this evening."

"Of course Miss Sam," he said bowing slightly.

"Thank you," Sam said turning from the room her fake smile forming into a scowl. Sam absolutely hated Jake and she knew that the feeling was mutual. He was just so snobby and he was just the butler.

Pausing in front of her Mother's parlor she quickly schooled features before entering the room.

"Hello mother you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, yes please come sit down," Mrs. Manson beckoned her closer.

Sitting across from her mother on the sofa she waited for her mother to begin speaking.

"Sam your father and I think that you have been…adjusting rather well to living in England.

I stared at my mother blankly.

"Adjusting? hah," I mocked cruelly, "senility does not suit you well mother. So don't bitch to me about adjusting; I haven't left my rooms since they were done

"Samantha," she spoke, "do not take that tone with me, besides we really do think that London is doing you some good."

I scowled; _it was like she hadn't heard a word I'd said._

Not having the strength to argue with her, I sharply nodded, "is there something you actually wanted to speak to me about?"

"Yes tomorrow your farther and will be leaving for New York to settle some of his affairs; I will accompany him. We will be gone for 9 day; I trust you will be proficient enough to handle the estate?"

"Of course," I practically snorted in disbelief, "Will Grangran be coming back with you or has will she continue to be prisoner at the retirement home you packed her off to?"

"She will be staying at the lavish retirement, of her own volition, Samantha," Pamela spoke the icy tone of her voice a clear warning.

My face was expressionless as I simply nodded in acceptance; though in the inside I screamed in despair.

"That is all Samantha; you may go."

Rising I swept from the parlor; escaping to the sanctuary of quarters in desperation to be away from my mother. A humorless laugh escaped my lips.

_Hah, my mother; being in her presence makes me physically ill. Fuck she wouldn't know how to be a mother even if there were an instructional manual._

As memories of my childhood filtered through my thoughts, I realized I had never acknowledged Pamela as my mom. She had always been this unattainable, unappeasable, unemotional person. When I thought of her she was associated with cold, aloof, absent. I dreaded her presence at all times and had no desire to be near since I had been very young. The word mother was not concurrent with any type of affection at all

My thoughts flickered to Danny and Jazz's relationship with their mom. As I analyzed all the times I had observed their mother, child relationship I found myself envious. I wanted what they had in a mom. I wanted to be able to be a mom like theirs.

Without warning I felt tears fall down my cheeks. It was completely silent and all that could be heard was the almost inaudible splash of my tears as the hit the counter. Reaching my hand up to my face I felt the wet the left behind. Looking up I found myself to be staring into the large mirror in my bathroom. My tears were black from my running mascara. Idly I noted I should most likely buy waterproof mascara since I was now living in London and it could rain at any time. The black trail that stained my cheeks contrasted my pale almost sun starved skin. As I continued to analyze myself in the mirror I noticed exactly how much I had changed since arriving in London. My cheekbones had become more prominent, my once comfortably fitted clothes seemed to hang off of my bony frame and my hair though brushed and neatly tied back was limp and dull. My once vibrant violet eyes were subdued and dark bruising bags hung from them.

Suddenly disgusted by my appearance I collapsed to the floor; screams tearing from my throat. I screamed and I screamed; screamed away the disgust, hurt, pain, loneliness, everything. I screamed until I was hoarse and couldn't even speak. Suddenly I felt exhausted; dragging myself from the bathroom I swooned and fell onto my bed. Feeling oblivion steal over me; I realized my screams had been silenced by the soundproof walls.

* * *

**A/N:**

**A long over due look into the life of Samantha Manson**

**My laptop has tragically died due to a virus hence all updates for all stories will be at best sporadic. I apoligize for not updating sooner.  
**


End file.
